


Makes Perfect Sense To Me

by RaichuWrites



Series: Add To Queue (Raichu's Playlist) [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal, Awkward!Jaden, Because I need filth for my soul, Eventually Smutty, Lingerie, Lingerie for men, Lotsa fluffy, M/M, Maybe a little bit OOC, Mentions of Aster/Jesse, Mentions of Zane/Atticus, Mentions of alcohol and social drinking, Mentions of black eyes and bruised knuckles, Oral, Prompted Writing, Rimming, Smut and Fluff, Will add tags as I complete this, blowjob, definitely not slow burn, downwithwritersblock, handjob, idolshipping, slightly angsty, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaichuWrites/pseuds/RaichuWrites
Summary: Juudai "Jaden" Yuki's life gets turned upside down when the new kid on the block arrives and throws him for a loop.When Jesse arrives, he's hoping things will go smoothly for him this year. Then he locks eyes with a brown eyed brunette and all those plans go down the drain.//Inspired by downwithwritersblock's monthly prompt set for May 2018, and 'Practice Makes Perfect' by Cute Is What We Aim For. Find it on your music streaming service and give it a listen while you read!





	1. So sweet I can barely speak due to such trauma in my teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I was lacking a little inspiration when i stumbled upon a monthly prompt set designed by tumblogger downwithwritersblock. The prompt set for this month seemed to fit perfectly for some fluffy spiritshipping filth.
> 
> Anyway, I have a deep and abiding love for spiritshipping, but there isn't enough to go round for my tastes right now. For now, have this prompt set (which I will update as I finish each week's worth of prompts).
> 
> For now, have chapter one and stay tuned guys!
> 
> (Also, yes the inspiration song has changed. Doesn't change much of anything yet since I'm still building things up to where I want them to be. 'Start A Fire' just didn't seem to fit as well as I would've liked, and while I was trolling Spotify for inspiration late last night I found the album by Cute Is What We Aim For with the new song on it and I must say that it fits my plans much better than 'Start A Fire')
> 
> 28/05 - Check endnotes for chapter edits!

**_Makes Perfect Sense To Me_ **

_downwithwritersblock May 2018 Prompt Set_

 

  1. **Emerald**



Emeralds. That was the first thing Jaden Yuki noticed about the new guy in school. A pair of bright, mischievous emeralds sparkling in the light of the classroom from underneath a teal blue fringe. Jaden didn’t even realise his chin had come up from the palm he’d been resting it on until Syrus hummed questioningly at him.

 

“Jay, you okay?”

 

It took a nudge from Syrus’ elbow to bring Jaden out of the daze he’d fallen into. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs from his brain and looked over at Sy questioningly.

 

“Sorry, Sy. Spaced out for a minute there,” When Jaden looked toward the front of the class again, the newcomer was making his way between the rows to the nearest empty desk. Which happened to be in front of Jaden’s own spot. When emerald eyes looked his way and warmed in a smile, Jaden couldn’t help the flush that crossed his cheeks.

 

“Looks like this year might be a little interesting after all,” Jaden mumbled to himself, as his chin found its way back into his palm again. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t keep the excited grin from his lips as he eyed the back of a teal coloured head curiously.

 

  1. **Knight In Shining Armour**



 

It started pouring rain during the last half hour or so of business hours. Since the shop wasn’t in the internal heart of the mall, Jaden’s boss decided they should shut the card shop up a littler earlier than normal that day. Jaden sighed tiredly, stretching his arms over his head as he stepped out under the awning, digging into his backpack for his umbrella.

 

He blinked in surprise when he saw a familiarly striking colour from the corner of his eye. He looked across the street to see the new guy from the other day, huddled under one of the shop awnings across the street. The shoulders of his hoodie were dark with water, and his hair was halfway to soaked.

 

Jaden’s heart pounded nervously with every step he took across the walkway. Despite that, he managed to keep a friendly grin on his face as he waved on his way across the street.

 

“Hey, new guy,” he called. Emerald eyes looked up in surprise.

 

“Howdy,” the teal haired boy answered. The southern lilt to his voice did something to Jaden that almost made him falter. _Almost_.

 

“Need a ride somewhere? My car’s not far from here, and I have some space under the umbrella too,” the brunette offered, indicating the umbrella with a wave.

 

The smile Jaden got at his offer made the brunette’s heart stop.

 

“Thanks, I’d really appreciate a ride if ya don’t mind. Gotta ask though, what’s your name?”

 

Jaden laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

“It’s Jaden,” the green-eyed boy grinned at him, and Jaden couldn’t help grinning goofily back at him.

 

“Nice to meetcha, Jaden. My name’s Jesse,”

 

Jesse. His name was Jesse. Why did that one name sound so ridiculously perfect to Jaden?

 

As they made a mad dash for the beat up old car Jaden drove on days when he couldn’t ride his motorbike between bouts of laughter and conversation, Jesse turned warm green eyes on him.

 

“Thanks for the save, by the way. You’re a regular knight in shining armour, Jay!”

 

Jaden blushed, a goofy grin stretching across his face.

 

  1. **Daggers**



 

Jaden was not happy.

 

The university’s big shot rich kid, Aster Phoenix, was currently chatting up Jesse. And Jesse was smiling at Aster.

 

Jaden glared so many daggers during that lunch break that Syrus started worrying he’d offend somebody enough to end up in a brawl before the next classes began.

 

  1. **Crossroads**



 

It’d been a few weeks now since Jesse Anderson had transferred in and thrown Jaden for a loop with his bright eyes and warm, easy smile.

 

Up until then, Jaden hadn’t really had an interest in romance or dating like most guys his age. He had his job at the card shop and his friends, and seasonal sports when he wasn’t in classes, and he’d been happy with that.

 

Now, when he wasn’t distracted by his friends or his job or sports, his head was filled fit to bursting with thoughts of Jesse.

 

“Ya know somethin’, Sy?”

 

His blue-haired best friend hummed questioningly, turning curious eyes towards him.

 

“I think I’ve reached that crossroads in life people say is s’posed to happen sometimes,” Syrus looked at his friend worriedly.

 

“You sure about that, Jay? It isn’t gonna be dangerous for you, is it?”

 

Jaden tilted his head as he considered the question. After a moment, he shrugged, crossing his arms on his desk to use as a pillow.

 

“Who knows,” he mumbled, resting his chin in his arms and turning his eyes toward the centre of his every waking thought.

  1. **In The Woods**



It was early one Saturday morning when Jaden decided to go for a jog. At this point he was desperate for anything to distract him from thinking about Jesse for longer than strictly necessary.

 

His feet pounded the earth in time with his heartbeat and the EDM beat he had blasting through his earbuds. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and his calves were beginning to burn. At this time of day, the woods near his house were dark and cool, with tendrils of fog curling around the tree trunks.

 

If he were any sort of artist or photographer, he’d definitely be out here more often with a sketch pad or a camera. He smiled to himself at the implied joke.

 

Half an hour into his jog, he slowed to a stop in a clearing when he came across something he wasn’t expecting to see.

 

 _Jesse_.

 

The green-eyed boy was in the clearing, sketchpad and pencil in hand. A bag lay on the ground by his feet. Jaden huffed in air, bracing his hands on his knees for a moment. He pulled his earbuds out of his ears when Jesse looked up and noticed that he wasn’t alone anymore. The boys smiled at each other.

 

“Well, howdy there, stranger,” Jesse greeted teasingly. Jaden chuckled and walked across the dew-damp grass toward the other teen.

 

“Hey yourself,” Jaden grinned, peeking over Jesse’s shoulder at his sketch. The brunette whistled lowly through his teeth. “That’s pretty impressive,” he praised, brown eyes rising to meet green ones. Jesse smiled at him again, and it warmed Jaden down to the tips of his toes.

 

“Thanks,” Jaden blinked in shock as something warm and soft pressed against his cheek for the barest second. Jaden looked over at the boy standing beside him, who had ducked his head back to his sketch to try and hide his blush. Jaden could feel his own cheeks heating up.

 

Well, that was something he hadn’t been expecting. All things considered he hadn’t gotten to spend a lot of time with Jesse and still didn’t know a lot about the new kid on the block.

 

As Jaden watched the boy return to his sketching in earnest, he couldn’t help thinking that he should make an effort to change that.

 

Jaden watched on as Jesse started adding details to his sketch, and smiled to himself at the feeling of peace that washed over him.

 

  1. **Names**



“Hey, Jay,” Jaden hummed and looked up at the sound of his name. He’d been so focused on improving his _Duel Monsters_ deck that he’d zoned out of his friends’ lunch conversation. So, of course, he hadn’t noticed that Jesse had joined them at their table. Jesse was looking at him curiously.

 

“I was thinkin’,” Jesse rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “You’re Japanese, ain’t ya?”

 

“Uh huh,” Jaden affirmed, taking a moment to have a bite of his sandwich.

 

“Well, don’t that mean that ‘Jaden’ is a nickname, rather than your actual name?” Jaden looked up again at that, nodding at Jesse’s question. He swallowed his mouthful before answering.

 

“Yeah, that’s right. Jaden’s pretty similar to my given name so it’s easier to just go by that,” Jaden shrugged, “still answer to both names, but most people call me Jaden.” Jesse leaned forward, his eyes sparkling eagerly.

 

“So what’s your actual name then,” Jesse asked, grinning. Jaden laughed, his cheeks pinkening.

 

“It’s Juudai,” he mumbled, turning his gaze back to his cards. He snuck a glance up at Jesse through his lashes to see the green-eyed boy was smiling off into the distance.

 

 _“Juudai,”_ Jaden jerked his head up. Jesse was still off in his own world, that smile still on his lips, but he could’ve sworn …

 

Jaden shook his head to bring himself back to the here and now. Nah, he couldn’t possibly have heard Jesse saying his name while that smile was still on his face.

 

  1. **Metal**



Jaden paused to wipe the sweat from his forehead. It was tennis season, and it was hot out today. He spun his racquet in his hands while he waited for Sy to serve.

 

“C’mon, Sy,” he called teasingly across the court. His best friend groaned in frustration.

 

“Why do you make everything look so easy,” Syrus grumbled as he finally managed a serve. Jaden ran across court and returned the serve easily. Sy just barely managed to return his volley. Like a flash he was across the other side of the court returning the ball to Sy’s corner. Sy returned the volley with a tired huff. On the next return from Jayden, as Syrus went to hit the ball, he managed to smack his forehead with the metal rim of his racquet. At Sy’s pained cry, Jaden let the ball fly past him and into the court fencing as he ran around the net to check on his friend, who was currently on his butt on the AstroTurf.

 

Syrus was rubbing his forehead and grumbling about not being any form of physically fit when Jaden reached him.

 

“Why did I join the tennis club anyway, I don’t even like sports.” Jaden laughed as he crouched in front of his friend.

 

“Well, Sy, we gotta get you fighting fit somehow,” Jaden joked, helping his friend back to his feet and leading him to their bags courtside.

 

Jesse watched on as Jaden sat Syrus back down and flagged down their coach to let them know that Syrus needed a break. To him, Juudai ‘Jaden’ Yuki was an enigmatic guy he still hadn’t quite worked out yet. The goofy jock who was best friends with anyone and everyone, and spent his afternoons working at a shop that sold every kind of card game under the sun, from _Pokémon_ to _Magic_ to _Duel Monsters_.

 

Jaden broke the mould that was pretty much every clique trope known to young adults across the world, and Jesse got all warm and tingly whenever he thought about the enigmatic man. Especially since the first morning they met in the woods, when he’d snuck out of his parents’ house to go exploring and sketching in the early hours of the morning.

 

He’d kissed Jaden on the cheek that morning too, which had him blushing at the memory. Good thing it was hot and he was running from one side of the tennis court to the other, or his opponent would be giving him a funny look right about now.

 

He chanced a glance at the Japanese enigma again to see him laughing with Syrus, who was nursing a cold water bottle against his tender forehead. Jaden was twirling his tennis racquet lazily, grinning as he chatted away with Syrus. Jesse was surprised at the clenching feeling he got in his gut at the sight, and rubbed the back of his neck when he realised that it was jealousy he was feeling.

 

What did he have to be jealous about? Not like he and Jaden were dating or anything. Jesse looked over at Jaden again, and quickly turned away when Jaden’s eyes turned in his direction. He glanced around again to see a smaller, more whimsical smile on Jaden’s face.

 

Jesse wasn’t sure if Jaden was looking at him or staring into the distance. Either way, he felt tingles shoot through his body again after one look at that smile.


	2. But your body language is telling me that you're worth the pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angst and the heat get turned up in this chapter as Jaden and Jesse struggle with their emotions. Hopefully things work out for the better!
> 
> WARNING: Contains explicit scenes AKA the spiritshipping filth I desperately wanted to write... except less like filth and more like extremely fluffy smut ^^;

 

  1. **‘This is it. This is what I imagine Hell is like,’**



Jaden sat slumped on one of the campus picnic benches. His arms curled on the table and his head tucked into them. His friends chattered away around him, but he didn’t feel much like talking right then.

 

When he’d walked into the locker room after tennis practice yesterday afternoon, he’d been met with a sight he wished he had very much not seen.

 

Aster Phoenix had had Jesse pressed against a wall of lockers, tongue down his throat and a hand down his pants. Jaden had locked eyes with Jesse, and both of their eyes had widened in surprise. Jaden had turned bright red, before turning and bolting back out of the locker room with his bag in hand.

 

The crushing weight had been sitting on his chest since then.

 

“This is it,” he mumbled into his arms, “this’s gotta be what Hell is like.”

 

Jaden was oblivious to the concerned looks Syrus and the others were giving him at that comment.

  1. **Add Insult to Injury**



 Now, whenever Jaden spotted Jesse, Aster was never far behind him, complete with a satisfied smirk on his face.

 

Jesse tried to approach him a couple times, but before he could even start talking to Jaden, Aster would appear out of nowhere. And when that happened, Jaden was in no mood for conversation. Which, sure, was maybe a little unfair towards Jesse. But then Jaden hadn’t been feeling so hot since he walked on a decidedly intimate moment between the other two university students.

 

It honestly felt like he was being insulted on top of the pain he’d felt in his chest since the day he’d spotted that heavy petting session in the tennis court locker rooms.

 

That Saturday he found himself waking up just before the sun and lacing his sneakers to his feet.

 

It felt good when he started pounding the pavement towards his favourite woodland run. Music pumped loud in his ears and the hood of his jumper flapped against his back. The early morning air was cool against his skin, quickly bringing a flush to his cheeks. His heart pounded a beat in his chest, and the cool air his lungs drew into his chest felt good.

 

He almost felt like he’d been brought back to life. _Almost_.

 

He still hadn’t completely worked out how he’d been feeling since that day in the locker room. All he knew was that he’d started feeling like he’d been punched in the gut every time he saw Aster all over Jesse. If he had less self-control, he’d probably have punched Phoenix in the face by now. A few times. _Hard_.

 

The forest was beautiful as ever at this time of day. The sun was only just starting to light the sky and peek between the treetops. Early morning fog curled around the tree roots, starting to dissipate as the day slowly warmed up.

 

When he reached the clearing he normally passed through on his runs, and the same one where he’d found Jesse sketching one morning, he found the very object of his confusion waiting for him there.

 

He stood leaning against a tree on the other side of the clearing, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes trained on the ground, lost in thought. As Jaden slowed to a stop near the middle of the clearing, Jesse looked up at the sound of his movement.

 

The pain came rushing back all at once with one look at Jesse. With a huff of resignation, Jaden waited as Jesse jogged across the clearing toward him. Jaden had barely opened his mouth to say something when he and Jesse collided, quite literally.

 

Warm arms wrapped around his hips and the back of his head, and soft lips met his own quickly. Warm, calloused fingers tangled in his hair, and Jaden felt a tongue brush over his lips teasingly. When he finally got with the program again, his hands were pressed against Jesse’s chest and he was kissing Jesse back, briefly dragging the other’s bottom lip between his own and inviting that tongue in before they pulled away from each other.

 

Jaden sighed, and rested his forehead against Jesse’s collarbones.

 

“What about Aster,” Jaden murmured. He could barely speak the question, but it needed to be said. Gentle fingers lifted his chin so brown eyes met warm, sparkling green again.

 

“He wanted to get his rocks off, I told him no. After that, he kept hangin’ round like a bad smell.”

 

Jaden was stunned into silence for a moment.

 

“But, all those times at school… I saw him, and you, and it looked like,” Jaden broke off with a confused groan as Jesse chuckled lightly and shook his head.

 

“That was Aster bein’ annoyin’ and makin’ an ass of himself. You mighta seen him hangin’ around, but you musta missed the parts where I got real annoyed and skedaddled fast as I could,” Jesse explained, a fond smile on his face.

 

Jaden felt like the biggest idiot on Earth right at that moment. He thunked his head against Jesse’s chest and whined in embarrassment, a sound that had Jesse chuckling again, and tightening his grip around the brunette just a little.

 

“I’m sorry I’m an idiot,” the brunette grumbled. He felt the press of lips against his forehead.

 

“I think I can forgive ya, Jay,” Jesse murmured against the top of his head.

 

“Least we both know what’s goin’ on now, huh?”

 

Jaden nodded, and they stayed like that long after Jaden felt the sun warming his back that morning.

 

  1. **Warmth**



Jaden hadn’t realised what he’d been missing out on until he knew he had Jesse’s smiles, his hand to hold, and his kisses.

 

The warmth of the green-eyed boy was boundless, and he shared it so easily with Jaden, that he could only hope that Jesse was feeling as happy as he was.

 

  1. **Instincts**



 

Instincts were a very powerful thing, as Jaden had come to realise.

 

He sat next to Jesse, who was icing his bruised knuckles while Jaden glared across the university dean’s waiting room at Aster Phoenix, who was nursing a bloody nose and a black eye.

 

Jaden hadn’t been feeling too logical when he’d arrived at the library to meet up with Jesse that morning before classes to find that the teal-haired man was once again being harassed. When Aster had wrapped Jesse up in his arms when Jesse had turned to walk away and started gnawing on Jesse’s neck, instinct had taken over for Jaden.

 

Put simply, he’d seen red.

 

As a result, all three young men were seated in the waiting room, as the dean let them stew for a while longer yet.

 

Jaden didn’t know how this would turn out, but the brunette would stand by his decision to come to Jesse’s aid. It may have been instinctive on his part, but Jesse had made it clear to Aster that he didn’t want anything to do with the Phoenix heir in that way, so Jaden had been well within his rights to do something about it.

 

Jaden continued to glare at Aster until he and Jesse were called into the dean’s office.

 

  1. **‘Always forgive your enemies – nothing annoys them so much.’ – Oscar Wilde**



It was official now; Jaden and Jesse were exclusive, with the title of ‘boyfriend’ attached.

 

Jaden couldn’t be happier about anything since his boss last set aside his favourite kind of _Duel Monsters_ cards for him.

 

He was currently snuggled into Jesse’s side at one of the lunch tables, while Jesse caught his friends up on everything that had happened with Aster and the meeting with the dean. Thanks to Aster being a self-entitled jerk who had decided that he was entitled to Jesse’s junk, he’d been suspended for sexual harassment for the past fortnight.

 

Alexis turned her eyes to Jaden, who was rubbing his still tender knuckles at the memory of what had happened that day.

 

“You know,” she began, gaining the attention of the rest of the group, “there was something I read in a chapter of my psychology textbook the other day.”

 

“What’s that, Lex,” Jaden inquired, his head rising from Jesse’s shoulder in his curiosity. Alexis crossed her arms for a moment, looking up with a mumbled ‘ah’ when she remembered what it was.

 

“It was a quote by Oscar Wilde,” she exclaimed excitedly, her eyes lighting up. Jaden chuckled at her enthusiasm when it came to psychology. “It was ‘always forgive your enemies – nothing annoys them so much’.” Jaden pouted.

 

“Don’t wanna,” Jaden grumbled, tucking his head back into Jesse’s shoulder with a grumble. Alexis growled at his retort as the rest of their friends burst into laughter, Jesse included.

 

Jaden was too busy enjoying the feel of the warm hand that played gently with the hair at the nape of his neck.

 

  1. **‘Do you always carry around a sword or…?’**



 

Friday night was their designated date night, but like most university students, Jaden and Jesse didn’t have a lot of cash to splash.

 

As a result, date night found them snuggled up on the couch at Jesse’s flat under a blanket on a cold winter’s night. There was an empty pizza box and garlic bread wrapper on the coffee table in front of them. Jaden sat with his legs across Jesse’s lap, a bowl of popcorn cradled in his own lap. His head was tucked into Jesse’s shoulder. Jesse was playing with Jaden’s hair again, and Jaden was trying his hardest not to fall asleep from the soothing feeling.

 

Of all things, they’d decided on _The Princess Bride_ as their movie for the night. Currently, Westley had just been revealed to Buttercup, and they were having the first of their extra romantic kiss scenes. Jaden couldn’t help the quiet laughter that escaped him at the dialogue, and when Jesse’s touches strayed from his hair and became a little more purposeful.

 

Jaden’s laughter devolved into a quiet moan when lips kissed their way up his neck and questing fingers skimmed down to his hip and under his shirt before they made their way up to a nipple and tweaked it gently, rolling the stiffening nub between thumb and forefinger.

 

Jaden shoved the popcorn onto the coffee table and readjusted himself so he was straddling the teal-haired man’s lap. Jaden made himself comfortable in his boyfriend’s lap as their lips slanted together for a moment before Jesse’s tongue appeared to dominate Jaden’s mouth.

 

“Juudai,” Jesse murmured, the name a sigh against the brunette’s lips. Jaden shifted closer to Jesse as those maddening fingers tweaked his nipple again. Both men gasped when Jaden pressed their erections together, a shudder running its way down Jaden’s spine.

 

Lips parted, and both men panted for a moment, breath ghosting over the others’ lips. Jaden chuckled at the sounds of sword fighting in the background.

 

“So,” the brunette murmured breathily, “do you always carry a sword or are you just happy to see me.”

 

Jesse groaned, and buried his head in Jaden’s neck.

 

“I don’t believe it,” Jesse mumbled, occasionally pressing kisses to the tanned skin under his lips. “I’m dating a goofball,” Jaden laughed, carding his hands through his boyfriend’s hair.

 

“Yeah you are, and you should be proud of my puns.”

 

Jesse looked up at him, laughter in his eyes.

 

“So you don’t wanna get laid tonight, then?”

 

Jaden pouted.

 

“Meanie,” the brunette grumbled, before the two dissolved into laughter again. This quickly devolved into moaning again when Jaden relaxed enough that their cocks pressed together through their jeans again. Soon enough, a pair of t-shirts were dropped to the floor, and Jaden shivered as his skin was exposed to the cool air of the lounge room.

 

The brunette stood up quickly, grabbing his boyfriend’s hands to pull him up from the couch.

 

“It’s freezing out here,” he complained with a laugh as he walked backwards toward his boyfriend’s room. Jesse’s eyes had turned darker, intent on the brunette who was leading him down the hall.

 

Jaden teased Jesse with kisses. His lips, the tip of his nose, his cheeks, his chin. Anywhere he could reach, really, since the top of his own head stopped under the green-eyed man’s chin. His fingers were soon in the waistband of Jesse’s jeans. Playing with the button on the fly of the pants, he looked up at his boyfriend through his lashes. Jaden’s own jeans were slung low on his hips and dragging at his boxer-briefs. Somewhere along their trek, Jesse had managed to open his own fly without him noticing.

 

Boldly, Jaden unzipped his boyfriend’s jeans and shoved them down to his knees. Once the pile of denim was kicked away, Jaden gently grabbed hold of the prize he’d been waiting to get his hands on. Jesse shuddered, a loud moan escaping him. Jesse’s fingers twitched at his sides for a moment, before his hands came up to Jaden’s fingertips. Jaden moaned breathily as warm, callused fingers skimmed around his hips to rest on his ass, pushing his jeans and boxer-briefs down a little bit at a time.

 

Jaden stroked the cock in his hand a few times, rubbing his thumb over the tip and briefly fondling the sack that hung low beneath it. He leaned up toward Jesse’s lips, his own breath panting as Jesse teased at his tightly puckered hole once the offensive pants and undergarments were out of his way.

 

“I want this in me soon,” Jaden moaned against Jesse’s lips. Jesse groaned as Jaden made his point with another teasing stroke, swiping away a bead of precum with his thumb. Jesse pressed a peck to Jaden’s lips, followed by another, and another.

 

“As you wish,” Jesse mumbled into the brunette’s lips. Jaden opened his eyes and smiled fondly at Jesse.

 

“So you _are_ happy to see me,” Jaden teased lightly, kicking the last of his clothes away. Jesse groaned and rolled his eyes skyward.

 

 _“Juudai,”_ Jesse grumbled, hoisting the brunette close and lifting him up into his arms. Jaden wrapped his legs around Jesse’s waist as Jesse pressed his back gently against the closest wall. Jaden’s laughter died on a gasp as a set of teeth nipped warningly at the juncture of Jaden’s neck and shoulder. Jaden wriggled against the cock resting teasingly in the cleft of his ass as a warm tongue soothed at the spot that was bitten seconds before.

 

“Alright, alright,” Jaden conceded, playing with Jesse’s hair as the other peppered kisses along Jaden’s neck and shoulder. “I’ll stop if you hurry up and grab a condom and some lube,” Jaden complained, squirming against Jesse’s cock again. The shudder that ran up Jesse’s spine that time made Jaden grin into his shoulder.

 

Jesse’s smile was all pleasurable intentions as he moved them to the bed, stopping by the bedside table to grab a strip of foil wrapped condoms and a bottle of lube.

 

“As you wish,” he murmured again, a teasing smile on his face. Jaden grinned, making grabby hands at his boyfriend as he spread his legs wide enough that Jesse could crawl up on the bed between them, lube slicked fingers reaching downward to rub and tease where Jaden wanted them to be most of all.

 

Jaden squirmed and moaned his pleasure, tugging Jesse down into another kiss as his hole was slowly worked open for Jesse’s cock. The brunette shuddered and gasped when Jesse curled his fingers just right, nails scoring their way down Jesse’s toned back. Jaden sucked and mouthed at Jesse’s shoulder between moans as his hole was spread open slowly, the coil in his belly tightening agonisingly slow.

 

It was the _best_ kind of torture, and Jaden loved it.

 

When finally, _finally_ , Jesse’s cock slowly but surely filled him, Jaden was left breathless, clutching at Jesse for dear life.

 

Just like his preparation skills, Jesse’s thrusts were maddeningly slow to start with. Jaden whined and squirmed in his boyfriend’s arms. Jesse kept his hips carefully pinned with his hands on them, or else Jaden would be matching him thrust for thrust.

 

“Jesse,” Jaden whined on a moan as he tried to meet his boyfriend’s thrusts again, “You’re killing me here!” Jesse laughed and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Jaden’s neck, and laid soft kisses there as his thrusts slowly picked up the pace.

 

When Jesse thrust deep enough that Jaden saw stars, and when Jesse gently took hold of Jaden’s neglected member and pumped his length in time with his thrusts, Jaden came hard and fast as he decided that it was official.

 

Jesse Anderson was going to be the death of him.

 

  1. **Hard to believe that something so good came out of something so evil.**



 

Jesse shuddered and groaned as he came undone seconds after Jaden. He carefully dropped back down onto the mattress beside the sated brunette, and pulled his lover into an embrace as they both panted and shuddered in the aftermath of their mutual orgasm.

 

Jaden moaned as Jesse carefully pulled out of him, pressing a kiss to Jaden’s hairline as the brunette snuggled into his embrace. Jesse tugged the condom off one handed, tied it off, and tossed it in the direction of the nearby dustbin. Jaden was peppering kisses on the skin of Jesse’s neck again as he shifted closer.

 

“Y’know,” Jesse murmured after they’d spent a few moments in comfortable, sated silence. Jaden hummed questioningly, nuzzling deeper into Jesse’s throat. Jesse breathed a contented sigh as Jaden’s fingers drew lazy patterns into the skin of his abdomen.

 

“It’s kinda hard to believe that something as amazing as us, happened because Aster went and did something so bad.”

 

Jaden shifted, propping himself up on an elbow so he could look Jesse in the eye. He smiled fondly at the sight of emerald bright eyes.

 

“Not because of Aster,” Jaden denied, planting a kiss on Jesse’s cheek. “Because I found you in the woods that morning.”

 

The two shared a grin and another kiss, and settled further into each other to enjoy their own company.

 

And maybe after a bit more snuggling they could enjoy round two? Jaden grinned at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, it's part two!
> 
> Seriously though, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Let me take this opportunity to remind you that this fic is currently 100% NOT BETA'D. Edits to grammar, tense and spelling will be made as I notice them when I eventually read back through this chapter basically. Ya know, unless somebody wants to actually throw themselves on my really weird writing style and sign on as my beta ^^.
> 
> Anywhoot, chapter three will be posted when I get 15 through 21 written, but at this stage I won't actually finish this til early June, which I was kinda expecting since I found this prompt set when the month was already over halfway gone. But I should definitely have part three at least mostly written by month's end so stay tuned guys!
> 
> UPDATE 24/06: Added a couple lines, fixed a couple lines, and went cross-eyed looking for typos ^_^


	3. So weak I can hardly keep shaky legs holding up my feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going (mostly) well for everyone's favourite couple!
> 
> Songs mentioned in this chapter are "Champion" by Fall Out Boy, and "Hero" by Chad Kroeger feat. Josey Scott. Head to your favourite music streaming service and give them a listen while you read this chapter!

 

  1. **Champion**



_“And I’m back with the madness, I’m a champion, of the people who don’t believe in champions, I got nothing but dreams inside, I got nothing but dreams!”_

 

Jaden stood wearing his boxer briefs, arms crossed, leaning against the archway that separated Jesse’s lounge room from his kitchen. He’d found his boyfriend like this, wearing nothing but his boxers and completely oblivious to how cute he was being as he shook his hips and sang along to Fall Out Boy while he puttered around the kitchen.

 

_“I got rage every day, on the inside, the only thing I do is sit around and kill time, I’m trying to blow out the pilot light, I’m trying to blow out the light!”_

 

With an almost expert toss of the pan, Jesse flipped the pancake he was cooking onto the plate filled with a decent sized stack resting off to one side. There was a berry compote bubbling away on the stove as well, while a tub of butter, and squeezy bottles of golden and maple syrups were sat on the breakfast bar ready to go.

 

Jesse’s jam session came to a halt when he turned to put the stack of pancakes on the bar only to find Jaden watching him, a fond smile on his face. The green-eyed man went bright red, a mewl of surprise escaping him.

 

“Jay,” he exclaimed, nearly dropping the pancakes in his surprise. “I didn’t know you were up yet.”

 

Jaden chuckled and shook his head fondly. He took the pancakes from Jesse and placed them on the bench. Once the food was safe, he wrapped his arms around Jesse’s neck, letting his fingers tunnel into the teal hair at the man’s nape. He turned his smile up towards Jesse.

 

“Mornin’,” Jaden murmured. He pressed his lips to Jesse’s in a soft, lingering kiss. Jesse’s hands came to rest on his hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles into the skin there. “Having fun,” the brunette questioned teasingly. Jesse groaned, dropping his head to Jaden’s shoulder in embarrassment.

 

“You’re so mean to me, Jay,” Jesse complained, nipping at the skin of Jaden’s shoulder in retaliation. Jaden’s laughter devolved into a quiet moan, his fingers massaging Jesse’s scalp gently. Jesse’s fingers had found their way to Jaden’s arse, dipping under the waistband of his boxer briefs to get a good grip on the brunette’s behind.

 

“Don’t worry, you take it like a champ, Jess, or else I wouldn’t ease you so much,” he admitted, dropping a kiss to the top of Jesse’s head. Jesse hauled Jaden’s body as close as he could get them while he worked a hickey into Jaden’s shoulder.

 

“Maybe we should skip breakfast for a little bit,” Jesse suggested, his voice dropping low, a rumbling pleasurable growl. Jaden shivered, ad had just opened his mouth to agree, when something stopped the both of them.

 

At the ridiculously loud noise, both men looked down at Jaden’s stomach, looked back to each other, and devolved into raucous laughter. They fell against each other in their fit. When they came back down from their laughter, Jesse pressed another kiss to Jaden’s grin, and lead Jaden around to the barstools with a hand on the small of his back.

 

“Or maybe not,” Jesse teased. Jaden laughed, a pink blush on his cheeks as they sat side-by-side to enjoy breakfast together.

 

Well, before Jaden dragged Jesse back to his bed for some more fun, of course.

 

  1. **Permanent**



Jaden was starting to wonder if Jesse’s two roommates were getting annoyed with how much time he spent with Jesse at their place.

 

Sure, the Australian animal conservationist and the African army brat didn’t seem to mind either way, but Jaden was starting to wonder if he should just make things permanent already and split the rent with the other three guys.

 

When Jaden mentioned this one night around empty pizza boxes and half-drunk bottles of rum and coke, Jesse blushed, while Jim and Axel burst into laughter, clutching their sides as the liquid in their bottles sloshed dangerously.

 

“Don’t stress yourself, mate,” Jim laughed, before he took another swig. “We like ya, and it’s no skin off my nose whether you move in or not.” Axel nodded his agreement, a small smile on his lips.

 

Jim winked at him, a roguish grin on his face. “You may wanna ask Jesse before you go parkin’ yourself in his bed though.”

 

Both Jaden and Jesse turned bright red as they looked over at each other. Jim and Axel just laughed some more, before Jaden suggested a couple rounds of _Duel Monsters_.

 

They spent half the night playing, and Jaden spent the rest of the night sucking Jesse off before Jesse fucked him into the mattress over and over.

 

Jaden felt so much like the cat with the cream, that he wasn’t even mad when he couldn’t walk or sit straight the next morning.

 

Especially when Jesse spent the day pampering him.

 

  1. **Grounded**



 

Jesse couldn’t believe what he was doing right now.

 

He stood, arms crossed over his chest, glaring back into green eyes which were glaring back at him.

 

Jaden was asleep, curled around the green-eyed monster. Completely oblivious to what was happening.

 

“If I could ground you, Pharaoh, I would,” he grumbled, as Jaden’s cat simply blinked at him, before yawning and snuggling up into Jaden further. Right in Jesse’s side of the bed.

 

Jesse sighed and decided to concede defeat for now. The tabby cat may have won the argument, but no way in Hell was the cunning little beast going to win the war if he had any say in the matter.

 

  1. **I am no hero**



_“And they say that a hero could save us, I’m not gonna stand here and wait, I’ll hold onto the wings of the eagles, watch as they all fly away.”_

 

Jaden’s hips were swaying, and his eyes closed for a minute as he enjoyed the song he was listening to. Considering what kind of cards he used most whenever he played _Duel Monsters_ , he didn’t think it was that surprising that this song was one of his favourites.

 

He opened his eyes and went back to fixing the chicken bacon and cheese sandwiches he’d promised Jesse for lunch.

 

 _“Now that the world isn’t ending, it’s love that I’m sending to you, It isn’t the love of a hero, and that’s why I fear it won’t do,”_ warm, strong arms wrapped around his hips as the voice he loved hearing sang along to the lyrics in his ear. Jaden smiled fondly, turned his head to kiss Jesse’s cheek, and finished fixing their sandwiches.

 

He turned around in Jesse’s arms, leaving the sandwiches temporarily forgotten behind him on the counter.

 

“Nah, it’ll do just fine,” Jaden said with a smile. Jesse grinned back at him and peppered his face with kisses.

 

“Love you,” the teal-haired man mumbled into the skin of his jaw, peppering more kisses along the length of Jaden’s jaw. Jaden’s fingers found their way into Jesse’s hair, as they always seemed to. He tugged gently at the hair between his fingers, and Jesse pulled back so that green eyes met brown.

 

“I love you too, Jesse,” Jaden murmured, cheeks darkening in a blush. Jesse’s eyes widened. Jesse grinned at him. “I’m no hero, either, remember? All I know is that you’re too unbelievably good to me, and I love you because you’re you.”

 

Jesse had a dopey smile on his face, and Jaden couldn’t keep the grin from his own.

 

They may not be heroes, but they didn’t care.

 

What mattered was being themselves, and loving each other for it.

 

  1. **“I’ve never been so disturbed, yet so turned on?”**



 

On a whim, Jaden once dragged Jesse into one of the adult shops in the area. Dildos, butt plugs, and porn DVD browsing later, Jaden found the lingerie for men section. With a curious grin and bright eyes, he dragged Jesse into the changing room with him to try on a simple pair of red lace boy short cut panties.

 

Jesse wrapped his arms around a mostly naked Jaden as they admired the red lace panties in the change room mirror.

 

“I’ve never been so disturbed, yet so turned on,” Jesse admitted. Jaden hummed questioningly and looked up him over his shoulder. Jesse kissed the shoulder he had his chin propped on, as his fingers played with the waistband of the lace panties at Jaden’s hip.

 

“I just never thought ya’d look so sexy in red lace, Jay.” Jaden grinned at him in the mirror.

 

“Ya know, I think I saw a crotchless pair out there too. Wanna buy them as well as these ones?”

 

Jesse groaned in frustration, dropping his head to bury it in Jaden’s shoulder.

 

“Jaden, love, you’re beggin’ for a spankin’,” Jesse grumbled. Jaden laughed, took the panties off, and got dressed again.

 

They left with both pairs of panties that Jaden liked. Jesse couldn’t wait to see Jaden spread out on his bed wearing the crotchless pair.

 

He adjusted the bulge in his jeans as subtly as he could on the short walk from the store to Jaden’s bike.

 

  1. **“A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wiseman knows himself to be a fool” – William Shakespeare**



 

Jesse blinked in surprise at his boyfriend’s mock exam marks.

 

“Jay, didya even study for that?”

 

Jaden blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Not really, I’m here on a sports scholarship, not an academic one.”

 

Jesse blinked again.

 

“Jay, I love ya, but you’re not the brightest crayon in the box, are ya?”

 

“Not really, but I heard somewhere once that an idiot thinks they’re smart, while the smart guy knows they’re an idiot,” Jaden laughed. “Well, it goes something like that anyway.”

 

Jesse sighed and shook his head fondly. He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll just help ya study for the actual exam, kay?”

 

Jaden pecked a kiss to Jesse’s lips in thanks. With that problem solved, they packed up their class materials and made their way across the quad to meet up with their friends for lunch.

 

  1. **Broken**



Jaden was not happy.

 

Mostly because he didn’t like being in pain. Or sitting in the emergency room. Or having Jesse looking at him like that, with those worried eyes and hovering hands.

 

Jaden glared down at the offending issue. His right foot.

 

“Stupid foot,” he grumbled petulantly from his spot leaned against Jesse’s shoulder. His foot sat propped up in front of him on the next seat. Jesse was massaging Jaden’s head and the back of his neck. They were currently waiting on the results of his x-rays.

 

“Stupid tennis ball,” the brunette added, crossing his arms and outright pouting. Jesse sighed behind him.

 

“Here, sit up for a sec, Jay,” Jesse murmured. Jaden looked around as he got up and moved down a seat, then tugged gently at Jaden so that the brunette was lying down with his head in Jesse’s lap. Jesse’s fingers tunnelled through Jaden’s hair comfortingly. Jaden shifted as best he could without feeling pain. It was uncomfortable lying across three chairs, no matter how good it felt to be lying with his head in Jesse’s lap, his boyfriend’s hands in his hair. Those gentle fingers massaging his scalp were working their magic on him, he could feel his anger ebbing away. He sighed in resignation and turned his head to bury his face in Jesse’s stomach and hip.

 

“I hate hospitals. Did I mention that already?” He turned his head again to look up as Jesse nodded and hummed an affirmative.

 

“I hate seeing you hurt,” Jesse mumbled, leaning down to drop a kiss on Jaden’s forehead.

 

How was Jesse so good at getting him to smile?

 

Jaden hummed questioningly when Jesse looked up suddenly. He turned his gaze in the same direction to find a nurse approaching them.

 

“Juudai Yuki,” she questioned, coming to a stop in front of them. Jaden nodded in confirmation, and the nurse smiled down at him, before turning her eyes to the clipboard in her hands. “Well, mister Yuki, it seems that rogue tennis ball managed to create a hairline fracture in your ankle. You’ll be getting around in a moon boot for a while, from the looks of things.”

 

Jaden groaned.

 

“A broken ankle?”

 

The nurse nodded. Jaden crossed his arms and pouted again.

 

“Damnit.”

 

They left the hospital half an hour after that, once Jaden had been fitted with a moon boot and a pair of crutches. Jaden scowled and pouted all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's officially June now, so here, have chapter three! ^_^ 
> 
> If a lovely human agrees to beta read for me, it'll be much easier to refine this and make it even better reading. For now, my non-beta'd work will still be posted and as edits are completed the chapters will be updated. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am, and that it's all hopefully still reading well (and that I haven't lost the plot anywhere along the way ^_^')
> 
> See ya'll next chapter!


	4. I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son, and I have done a few things I regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jaden recovers from his trip to the hospital, he and Jesse enjoy the simple moments in life.

 

  1. **“I have good reason to be afraid of the dark…”**



The guys all burst out laughing.

 

Syrus blushed, and buried his head in his hands for a moment. They were all hanging out at one of the local parks today. It was Alexis’ brother, Atticus who’d suggested that they all bring their lunch to the park today. Since it was such a lovely day out Jaden and the others had been all for it.

 

“Hey! It’s a very good reason to be afraid of the dark,” Sy whined from between his fingers. Jaden laughed some more and petted him on the back amicably. The brunette was sat between his best friend and his boyfriend, one leg bent so that his knee pressed against Jesse’s, and the injured foot sat propped in front of him on a small cushion. The fingers of his other hand were tangled with Jesse’s.

 

Everybody had brought their _Duel Monsters_ and _Pokemon_ cards with them as well. Syrus’ story had come to light with the help of the spell card he picked up from Atticus’ _Duel Monsters_ deck, appropriately named “Yami”.

“Sounds like a good reason to me, Sy,” Jesse agreed, leaning a bit closer to Jaden. Jaden tilted his chin up to kiss Jesse’s cheek. Jaden turned his gaze up to the sky and smiled.

 

“After all, Sy,” Jaden murmured, “when the sun feels as good as it does today, why would you wanna be stuck in the dark?”

 

  1. **Storm**



Jaden blinked his eyes open to the sound of rumbling in the distance. Pharaoh stretched, yawned, and trotted out of the bedroom door to likely go find his food bowl. Jaden stretched for a lazy moment, and snuggled deeper under the covers and into Jesse’s side.

 

Well, as deep as he could with the annoying moon boot getting caught on every rumple in the sheets. Jaden grumbled as the stupid thing got caught again as he tried to curl his injured leg up closer to his body.

 

The shushing sound of rain reached his ears then, and Jaden smiled into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. He nuzzled closer and peppered slow, lazy kisses there. He felt it when Jesse’s chest rumbled beneath him with quiet, sleep roughed laughter. Jaden grinned into his boyfriend’s skin when he felt a kiss dropped on his forehead.

 

“Mornin,” Jesse’s greeting was as quiet as the rain outside the windows.

 

“Morning,” Jaden murmured, propping himself up so that he could kiss Jesse properly. Their kiss was slow and sensual, and would’ve kept escalating if Jaden hadn’t kicked his injured foot into the mattress too hard.

 

“Ow! _Fuck_ ,” Jaden yelped, a whine escaping him as he flopped back onto the mattress beside Jesse. When Jaden opened his eyes again, it was to the sight of Jesse hovering above him, emerald eyes dark with worry.

 

“You okay, Jay?”

 

Jaden nodded. “Yeah,” he grumbled, kicked the covers off with his good foot so that he could actually move at least a little on the bed. “Stupid foot,” the brunette pouted, arms folding over his chest petulantly.

 

Jesse sighed in relief, his head dropping with a soft _thump_ onto Jaden’s chest. Jaden’s fingers automatically reached up to card through the soft teal hair which was tickling his chest.

 

“Don’t scare me like that, Jay,” Jesse murmured. Jaden pouted again.

 

“Hey, that tennis ball came outta nowhere, and I’m still pissed off about that. I just want my ankle to be better, already.”

 

Jesse shifted so he was looking up at Jaden again, a fond smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, me too. You get grumpy when you’re bored,” he teased. Jaden’s pout stayed firmly in place.

 

“I can’t help that I wanna be able to wrap my legs around you while you pound me into a wall, or the bed, or in the shower…” Jaden trailed off, his pout transforming into a lascivious grin as red stained his boyfriend’s cheeks. Jesse groaned and his head dropped to Jaden’s chest again.

 

“I thought we agreed on no crazy sex til your foot was better?”

 

“Yeah, but you’ve extended that to include _actual_ sex as well. I’ve got balls so blue they’re almost the same colour as your hair, babe,” Jaden could now officially admit that he was whining, but if anyone asked, he was gonna blame it entirely on being horny.

 

Jaden also blamed it on wanting Jesse pressed against him in all the right places, but he thought that might also count as being horny.

 

The brunette cocked his good leg and wrapped it around Jesse’s hip, the heel of his foot digging into Jesse’s thigh, just under his arse. Jesse looked apprehensive, until Jaden got the angle he _wanted_ and ground their hardening cocks together, two thin layers of material the only thing separating Jaden from what he wanted _right now damnit_.

 

Both boys moaned, and Jadne gasped as he rolled his hips up again.

 

“Please Jess, need you _so bad_. Need you in me, like, _yesterday_ ,” Jaden murmured in Jesse’s ear. His heart was pounding, his face was flushed, and his skin felt electrified. He wiggled on the mattress, getting as comfy as he could. He rolled his hips up again, and the low, lustful groan that mixed with his own moan that time was music to his ears.

 

“ _Please_ , need you to fuck me, babe. Need you to love me so good I won’t wanna move for the rest of the day,”

 

*

 

There it was, the straw that broke the proverbial camel’s back.

 

The rain began to come down harder as Jesse gave in to Jaden’s wishes. He surged upward, devouring the brunette’s lips and plundering his sweet mouth with a questing tongue. He made his slow trek downward, circled perky, sensitive nipples with his tongue. Jaden moaned and squirmed under him as he moved slowly, slowly downward.

 

His tongue traced barely defined abs, circled Jaden’s navel. He caught the hem of Jaden’s red boxer briefs in his teeth. Jesse growled in pleasure when he made Jaden squirm by dragging his teeth down the sensitive skin above Jaden’s manhood. Jaden sighed in relief as he was released from the confines of his underwear, and squirmed as his cock slapped against his belly before it stilled.

 

Kicked off of his good foot and rucked up around the top of the moon boot, Jaden carefully cocked his injured leg so it bent out to the side, as his good leg shifted to allow Jesse to continue making his way down. Jesse did so gladly, and licked a broad stripe up the length of Jaden’s cock. He revelled in the mewl of pleasure he wrangled from Jaden.

 

He watched as a bead of precum slid from the sensitive tip and down the glans. He swiped that away with his tongue as well, kissed down the length of Jaden’s manhood. He suckled each teste into his mouth briefly, stroked the tender skin of Jaden’s perineum. Finally, _finally_ , he shifted Jaden’s hips, gripped the brunette’s arse in both hands, and tongued at Jaden’s rim.

 

Jaden yelped, curling his legs up tighter where they were bent over Jesse’s arms, and squirmed in pleasure as Jesse circled the tightly puckered flesh with his tongue. When Jesse scraped his teeth gently along the flesh, Jaden screamed, his cock jerked, and his balls drew up tighter than before.

 

Jaden came the moment Jesse penetrated his hole with both tongue and fingers. Warmth curled in Jesse’s gut as he felt Jaden’s thighs quiver around him, as Jaden’s fingers curled in his hair and _pulled_. He felt like a cat with cream at the sounds Jaden made as he painted his own chest and belly with his release.

 

Jesse surfaced from between his lover’s legs to find Jaden red-faced, panting and quivering. At some point he’d let go of Jesse’s hair and tossed his arms over his head.

 

If Jesse weren’t already in love with Jaden, the sight in front of him would’ve done him in for sure.

 

Brown eyes slowly peeked open, still glazed with pleasure, and Jesse grinned down at his boyfriend.

 

“Welcome back,” he greeted teasingly. “Feel better?”

 

Jaden glared at him. Well, as well as he could while still red faced and pleasure-dazed. Then that lascivious grin crept back on the brunette’s lips.

 

“I’ll feel a lot better when you get the lube and get _in_ me already, Jess.”

 

Jesse was only too happy to oblige as the thunder growled louder outside and the dim light of the bedside lamp flickered off and on with the surge of power.

 

As the storm reached its peak outside, so did Jaden and Jesse. Jesse’s pounding into Jaden came to a stuttering halt as Jaden screamed his completion, drowned out by the thunder roaring outside.

 

Jesse was a lot less concerned about hurting Jaden’s broken leg during sex after that.

  1. **Morality**



 

“I’m tellin’ ya guys, it’s a real question of morality when your own boyfriend refuses to blow you ‘cause he’s ‘too tired from studying for finals’!”

 

Jaden and the others burst out laughing at Atticus’ whining. Zane, the boyfriend in question, and Syrus’ older brother, sat next to his boyfriend, levelled a glare at the rest of the table.

 

Atticus and Zane, both seniors, were in the thick of final exams, and days away from qualifying for graduation. It was no surprise to everyone else that Atticus was complaining about not getting laid as regularly as he was used to. Outside of hectic times like final exams and assignments, Zane tended to spoil Atticus when it came to basically anything.

 

Jaden laughed even harder when Zane reached over and smacked his petulant boyfriend upside the head.

 

“It isn’t a question of morality, you idiot. It’s a question of whether you want to get laid _at all_ before graduation. Because both _your_ GPA and _mine_ will determine that.”

 

Atticus blanched, and looked over at his boyfriend in shock. Zane had gone back to eating his sushi.

 

“You’re telling me I won’t get laid until we graduate if I don’t _pass_? Graduation is _three months after finals_!”

 

“Better start studying then, love,” Zane retorted calmly.

 

Jaden fell into Jesse’s lap due to his laughter. Jesse was having a hard time holding him upright, seeing as he had devolved into raucous laughter as well.

 

Atticus pouted at his food. Eventually Zane took pity on him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. It was comical how Atticus immediately perked up, like a puppy who’d been scolded and then gotten cuddles.

 

It was so cute that Jaden couldn’t help but smile up at Jesse when Jesse’s hand curled around the nape of his neck.

 

  1. **Don’t judge a book by its cover**



Jesse found it funny how a lot of people thought of his boyfriend Jaden as the innocent goofball slacker.

 

Jesse found it funny because he knew that Jaden didn’t always act like the image he projected to everyone else. Jaden was a lot like the living, breathing epitome of the saying ‘don’t judge a book by its cover’.

 

Jesse also found it funny because he knew for a fact that his boyfriend was the polar _opposite_ of innocent.

 

Which is why Jesse found himself grinning into the skin of Jaden’s neck as he rolled his hips in _just the right way_ to make Jaden scream as he came, the brunette’s cock spurting and twitching between them.

 

When Jaden came down from that high, he curled his legs (the moonboot finally came off last week!) even tighter around Jesse’s hips, pressing Jesse even further into Jaden’s arse.

 

“Again. Do that again, babe. _Please_ ,” Jaden demanded, squirming as close as he could get to Jesse and peppering kisses along the skin of his shoulder.

 

Jesse was more than happy to oblige to hear his lover scream like that for him again.

 

  1. **Strange**



 

A lot of people outside of his friends seemed to think it was strange how quickly Jaden and the exchange student Jesse went from being strangers to friends to lovers.

 

Jaden didn’t find it strange at all. He felt that he and Jesse had a bond strong enough to ignore societal norms. He thought it more and more each moment he spent with Jesse, laughing, crying, and bonding with Jesse.

 

He loved Jesse so much, he was worried that sometimes his feelings would overwhelm him. At the same time, his feelings for Jesse made him so deliriously happy that he couldn’t stop smiling no matter what happened to him that day.

 

Most of all, Jaden loved Jesse just for being himself, and that was something that didn’t scare him at all. Jesse was a beautiful, kind hearted man. Sometimes Jaden didn’t feel like he deserved to be so lucky to have someone like Jesse in his life.

 

Most of the time, Jaden basked in the happy feelings and pushed all the negative emotions to one side to talk out with Jesse another day.

 

Jaden loved Jesse, and Jesse loved Jaden. That was all that should matter to anyone on the outside looking on.

 

To Jaden, all that mattered was Jesse’s happiness.

 

And that wasn’t strange to him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised partway through this chapter that I didn't actually distinguish any POV changes up to a certain point and that I kinda just did them from one chapter to the next. If you guys think things flow better that way, awesome, please let me know in the comments. If you don't, comment on it here anyway so that I can add it to the list of things to do when I get a chance to go back and get the edits done.
> 
> Also, I decided that since the last chapter was originally set to be three parts long, and I only had ten parts left to write for this particular prompt set that I should split the last two chapters evenly so that there're five parts to each chapter. Honestly it just sits better with me because I seem to have a random mix of short and long parts to each chapter, and I didn't want the last chapter to be miniscule in comparison if all of the last three parts end up being short and sweet.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this update! Stay tuned for the final chapter, and don't forget to head over to my tumblr (link in my profile) for ramblings on my pairings and semi-regular progress updates. Also porn. I share porn of my favourite ships when I find it, because I live for it, and as a wise song on Youtube goes - "the internet is for porn".
> 
> Also, to my dear Idolshipping fans, you're welcome *bows*
> 
> Til next time!


	5. But practice makes perfect sense to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Jaden and Jesse enjoy domestic bliss. Pharaoh has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's DEFINITELY not May anymore...
> 
> B U T - I have finally sat my arse down, and slowed my Sheith roll long enough to finish my adorable spiritshipping fluff-smut. To my spiritshipping fans, you're welcome. 
> 
> As for edits, they will come as soon as I comb through each chapter properly. Which will probably be a while in coming, because I've been on a pretty big roll with my semi-anon Sheith fic, which is about halfway done at this point. 
> 
> Don't forget to head to my tumblr for updates and news! And porn, I share a lot of porn. After all, the internet is for porn. *evil laughter*
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me so long guys! Enjoy the final installment of Makes Perfect Sense!

 

  1. **Horns**



 

The weather couldn’t have been more perfect on campus that day. Thanks to exams next week, the student life committee had managed to hire a petting zoo group for a few hours that afternoon. The SPCA were there with some puppies and kittens, and a hotdog stand had been set up as well.

 

Jesse was sat on the grass with a pygmy goat kid in his lap, watching Jaden coo over a lamb nearby. He was rubbing the spot between the goat’s stubby little horns as he watched Jaden, whose lamb had just playfully headbutted him in the gut.

 

Jesse couldn’t help but grin as the brunette rolled to the ground with breathless laughter.

 

“Looks like you got _got_ , Jay,” Jesse teased. Jaden looked up at him and grinned.

 

“Well, I mighta got got, but it looks like you’re pretty horny right now, Jess.”

 

Jesse looked down at the goat in his lap. If the animal could’ve purred, it would’ve, he was pretty sure. It seemed to really like the head rub it was getting.

 

“Nah, not yet anyhow,” Jesse retorted, looking at Jaden with a promise in his eyes. He smirked when a pleasured shiver left Jaden twitching.

 

Jaden groaned in frustration.

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t take care of right away, Jess,” Jaden whined, flopping back on the grass. Jesse laughed.

 

“Oh, I can take care of ‘em, Jay. Just not til _after_ classes are over.”

 

“That’s my _point_! Now _I’m_ the one who’s horny and we can’t do anything about it.”

 

Jesse had tears in his eyes and a cramp in his sides from laughing so hard at Jaden’s pouting.

 

  1. **“Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated.” – Confucius**



 

Jesse was nervous. His hands were shaking, his palms were sweaty, and he felt breathless. He rubbed his palms dry on his jeans again, flexed his fingers, and tried to breathe as evenly and deeply as possible.

 

Warm, calloused fingers clasped his, and Jesse looked up into smiling, encouraging brown eyes.

 

“Don’t stress babe. You’re making a mountain out of a grain of sand,” Jaden murmured, leaning up on his toes to press kisses to the tip of his nose, cheeks, and lips. Jesse breathed a shaky sigh.

 

“I know, I know. But can ya blame me for bein’ so nervous? What if they hate me? I mean – what if they hate that we’re dating?”

 

Jaden looked at Jesse dubiously.

 

“Jess, my parents knew I was gay before _I_ knew I was gay. _Trust me_ , they’re gonna love you as much as I do,” Jaden tugged Jesse up onto the front step beside him and knocked on the front door. After he did that, he looked back at Jesse. “Everything’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

 

Jesse sighed again, and conceded defeat as a silhouette appeared in the stained glass on the front door.

 

“Besides,” Jaden added. “My mum makes a mean hot pot.”

 

“Hot pot?”

 

“Japanese thing, you’ll see.”

 

Jesse got one more encouraging kiss on the cheek, and then the front door opened.

 

  1. **Bite the Bullet**



 

Jesse glanced at the green powder Jaden was holding out to him on a fingertip. The grin on his lover’s face was suspiciously evil in its intensity.

 

“What is it,” he asked, encircling Jaden’s finger with his own.

 

“Try it and I’ll tell ya after,” the brunette teased, the glint in his eyes wicked.

 

Jesse decided to bite the proverbial bullet, and sucked his boyfriend’s finger into his mouth.

 

Jesse wouldn’t touch wasabi _anything_ with a ten-foot pole after that experience.

 

  1. **‘I didn’t think one person could ever make me feel so much’**



 

Jaden and Jesse were having another movie night tonight. This time to celebrate Jaden officially moving in with Jesse, Jim and Axel. The other guys decided to celebrate the move in their own way, they’d headed down to the nearby pub to ‘have a few coldies’ as Jim put it.

 

Currently, Jaden lay on his back on the couch, feet dangling over one armrest, his head pillowed in his lover’s lap. Pharaoh, who wasn’t entirely comfortable in his new domain yet, lay curled up on Jaden’s belly. Jaden was pretty sure that the guys would’ve jokingly gagged at the picture of domestic bliss the couple presented, sprawled on the couch, empty pizza boxes on the coffee table, and Pharaoh the cat curled up on Jaden’s belly while they watched _The Legend of Tarzan_.

 

The thought made him grin happily. He turned his gaze from the screen up to his boyfriend. Jesse was sat back, relaxed into the couch. One hand rested over the back of the couch, while the other was curled in Jaden’s hair, massaging his scalp lightly. Jaden near purred at the blissful feeling blooming in his chest at the picture that Jesse made; completely relaxed masculinity at its finest.

 

Jesse must’ve felt eyes on him, because he glanced down at Jaden. Noticing the faraway look and the small smile on his lover’s face, he leaned in closer to Jaden’s face. He raised an eyebrow and pecked a kiss to Jaden’s lips.

 

“Earth t’ Jay,” Jesse murmured teasingly. Jaden blinked and hummed questioningly, focussing brown eyes on green. Jesse smiled fondly. “Where’d ya disappear too?”

 

Jaden hummed thoughtfully, that smile still on his face.

 

“I was just thinkin’,” the brunette admitted. He reached for the hand in his hair, curled his fingers around Jesse’s wrist, and tugged his hand down toward him so that he could kiss the back of Jesse’s hand. He grinned at the pink flush that crossed his lover’s cheeks.

 

“Bout what?” Jesse cleared his throat and willed his warm cheeks to cool the _hell_ down.

 

“About how I didn’t think a person could make me feel _so much_ til I met you,” Jaden admitted quietly, his eyes intent on Jesse’s face for his reaction.

 

Jesse’s brain stumbled to a halt at his lover’s admission. His heart skipped a beat in his chest. When he could focus again, he was leaned down, kissing Jaden softly, a big, goofy grin plastered on his face.

 

“Well, that makes two of us, Jay,” Jesse admitted, and he would swear to anyone who asked that Jaden’s smile damn near lit up the whole apartment, it was that bright.

 

They shared sweet kisses between whispered words of love, then returned to their previous positions to finish the movie.

 

Their bedroom could wait, for once. They had all the time in the world now.

 

  1. **Deserted**



 

Pharaoh was not impressed.

 

His human and the interloper had left him alone in this strange, deserted place that definitely did _not_ smell like him or his human.

 

Pharaoh prowled the floor, moving from room to room until he found the interloper’s dwelling. He could smell his human in here as well. He stalked into the space, and sniffed the air of the room. Empty save for himself.

 

Time to plot his revenge.

 

*

 

“Damnit, Pharaoh!”

 

Jaden looked up from his spot on the couch, Pharaoh on his lap. They had just gotten home from classes for the day and Pharaoh had screamed for attention the second Jaden stepped inside. Jesse had decided to go have a shower first, since Jaden was busy giving attention to his cat.

 

“What’s wrong, Jess,” Jaden called. His lover came stomping down the hall, his favourite sleep shirt pinched between two of his fingers. There was a noticeable wet looking stain on the front of the grey material. The smell it brought with it made Jaden wrinkle his nose at Jesse passed by the living room to throw his shirt in the washing machine. Jaden looked down at his cat, sound asleep in his lap, and sighed.

 

Looks liked Pharaoh had one this round as well. Jesse wasn’t gonna be happy for a while, he knew.

 

Sure enough, his lover glared at the puuring ball of fur in his lap as he came back through the room. Jaden couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him.

 

The war between his cat and his boyfriend wouldn’t last too much longer, which was a shame because it was so entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS - I thought the final segment starting from Pharaoh's point of view would be a quirky way to end the fic. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it, and thanks again for sticking with me this long!
> 
> See you next fic ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention that this hasn't been beta'd? Cause it hasn't, so bear with any inconsistencies in grammar for now cause I'm lazy when it comes to editing. Edits will also be posted as I get to them. 
> 
> But yes, I will also accept offers if anybody is interested in beta'ing for me ^^.
> 
> //Update 28/05/2018 - I realised that I was fairly vague about the setting before but somehow managed to reference high school? Anyway, I went back and fixed that because I had in my head that the characters are all university age because there WILL eventually be explicit content and I just feel more comfortable writing about two adults having explicit relations as opposed to two teenagers, even if they were fairly close to being adults ANYWAY? *shrugs* I don't know how to explain it otherwise, except that it's just a squick of mine when it comes to my own writing. 
> 
> Anywhoot! Edited the setting to make it clearer that they're in university, instead of being vaguely high school aged, and also went back and touched up my tense and grammar while I was at it. I think I also added an extra line or two as well? Anyway, I hope you guys liked the changes!


End file.
